I Love The Movies
by CherryonTop-3
Summary: Liz and Patty are out on a double date, so what are Kid and Girl to do? Go to the movies of course! But what happens when somethings happens after the movie...something... dirty? Rated M for explicit sensual content. No children allowed unless mature.


Death the Kid's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of Girl shouting in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" I smiled and quickly flipped the sheets off of my body, only for it to dawn on me halfway on my way to the kitchen that I only had boxers on. My face turned red immediately and I scurried back to my room, only to come out seconds later in a grey sweater with a black tie, some pants and sneakers. Since today was Saturday, I didn't have any missions for the DWMA.

I then hurried back down the hall, eager to get to see Girl. I then looked to the table, only to find it empty. 'Where's Liz and Patty?' I thought curiously. "Liz and Patty are on a double-date with Louis and Pat." Girl spoke, handing me a plate of food, smiling. "Oh..Ok.." I was just a bit phased at how she knew what I was thinking. Shaking it off, I took the plate, also flashing a small smile and a 'Thanks'. I watched as Girl turned off the stove and sat down at the table.

As she sat down, she began fumbling with her fingers and lightly gliding her finger against the glass table, making a slight smear. She started fidgeting in her seat slightly. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "I...umm.." She stumbled on her words, as her face began to heat up a bit. "I...was wondering...if maybe...since..Liz and Patty are gone...maybe...we could...h-hang out?" She flashed a weak smile, her blush now visible. I felt my own cheeks heat up a bit, at not only the shyness of the question, but how cute she looked when she said it also.

I knew these chances only came once in a lifetime. The girl of my dreams was ACTUALLY asking ME to hang out. There was NO way I was going to turn her down. "Yea, I'd love to." Flashing a warm smile towards her. "Great!" She clapped her hands, her eyes closed in glee. I smiled. "So, where would you like to go?" She asked, picking up my plate and placing it in the dish washer since I was finished.

"The movies?" I suggested, stretching my arms in front of me, they were a bit sore. "Sure!" She gushed, almost dropping the plate in the sink. I watched her cute expression as a chipped piece of the plate swirled down the drain. She gently placed her finger to her chin, made an 'O' and spoke adorably, "Oops." She was on one foot as she leaned into the sink, still watching it. "I'll buy you 2 new ones! I promise!" She flailed her arms in the air in panic, a guilty look on her face.

"Ah, no need. It's just a tiny chip." I chuckled lightly at her shyness and modesty. "A-Are you sure?" Sh asked, stepping towards me a bit. I nodded and smiled. We both then sat down at a chair near the table and started discussing the movie plan. "So...what movie do you wanna see?" I asked her, resting my chin on my hand, facing her. "Hmm..." She started speaking, and then made a squinting face as if she were concentrating really hard and then she finally just popped up and exclaimed, "Ooooh! I know! Breaking Dawn!" That's one of the most romantic movies of all time, since it's from Twilight I've heard. Remembering this, I blushed a bit.

"S-Su-" I started but was cut off by Girl. "Wait! Oh my goodness! I didn't ask if you liked romantic movies!" She panicked again, starting to sweat and fan herself nervously. Her eyes then widened as if in realization. "I just interrupted you also!" She then started kneeling on the ground and crying, "I am a horrible person! I don't think of other people's feelings and I interrupt them!" I laughed a little and spoke, "No, you're not. You're a great person. I would love to see Breaking Dawn." She then turned her head towards me and quietly questioned, "R-Really?" I nodded and stared into her eyes. She then began to lock her eyes on mine also.

Then all of a sudden she jumped up, held her fist in the air in victory, and put on a game face. "Then it is my duty to get us tickets!" I sweatdropped a bit, one, because we almost had a romantic moment, and two, I forgot she had bi-polar. I then got up from my crouching posistion and gently brushed off my shirt. "I'll be back Kid!" She then ran through the kitchen, through the corridor, and out the door. I sighed and got to fixing up the house.

As I was cleaning, I passed Girl's room, and my curiousity got the best of me. I slowly crept inside the pearl white room, making sure not to mess anything up, because she would surely notice. I started looking around, trying to memorize and scent and look of it. I saw her bed, it was a blanket made of silk, a black and white pattern on it. She had a black pillow, with a white 'D' in the middle. Everything was neat and tidy, and her room was filled with her wonderful minty fresh smell.

She had two white small cabinets, on each side of the bed, each with three black knobs for each level. I carefully opened the first drawer of one of the cabinets and peeked inside. She neatly stacked some books that she had published, because she was an author. I gently took a quick glance at all of the titles. "The Sun & The Moon, A Lonely Night Under The Moonlight, Not-So-Platonic Love" I read aloud the titles and chuckled at the last one, "and Symmetry for Dummies." I smiled and placed them back in the exact order I found them in.

I then looked in the second drawer. It was labeled - 'PRIVATE'. My breath hitched. I wasn't sure if I should look in there or not. If I did, I could find out all her secrets and her most prized possessions. But if I did, and she found out, then I would have betrayed her trust and she would never want to speak to me again. After a few minutes of arguing with myself, I reluctantly decided against it. If I were to be her the guy of her dreams, I couldn't be some guy who snoops in her private stuff. I mean sure, I snooped in her book drawer, but she said I could read those anytime.

I opened the book drawer again. I shuffled the books so I could see all their titles. I chose the one that was labeled ' Not-So-Platonic Love'. This would be interesting. I opened the book and read every page carefully.

(Book Text) - Not-So-Platonic Love by Girl Somax (That's her author name)

Chapter 1 - They Meet

Opposites attract. At least that's what I heard from my ridiculous group of so-called friends. My name is Hina. I am a normal girl with some not-so-normal powers or 'strengths'. First of all, I have an idiot of a friend called Usui and 4 sorority like friends that names were - Misa, Utau, Tara, and Sakura. They all acted like total snobby bitches whose only care in the world was looking good and becoming the worlds best prostitute. I on the other hand wanted nothing to do with sex. Nothing what-so-ever. But, I can't speak for my friends.

Usui and I had been friends since the beginning. Sure, he was a total goofball and a nut-job, but he was sweet and funny too. But with my other friends, well, they kind of just think of me like a third-wheel, or the one to blame if they got in trouble. Not that I minded. I had nothing else better to do. Plus, I like danger. Like I always say, "You feel alive the most when when you're almost dead." It's true. Being scared creates anxiety, and anxiety is good, it promotes you to do things never would have done. Like jump off a building or go ride in a helicopter.

Anyways I...

I couldn't read the rest though because I heard Girl say, "I'm home!" I panicked, and I quickly put the book back as neatly as I could, and rushed our of her room. I went to the hallway, picked up the broom, and walked over to Girl. "Hey... I was just...sweeping." She then gave me a puzzled look and started giggling. I raised my eyebrow.  
"Pfft...t-then why is the broom upside down?" I looked at the side I on the ground, only to find a nub, not the bristles. I sweatdropped," I...uh..." Girl just burst out laughing and put her hands to her face. "God... you're so silly..." She snickered and then went into the living room. I felt relieved that she wasn't supspicious.


End file.
